reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Andreas Müller
is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background Müller is an angry German silver prospector residing in Chuparosa. Interactions John Marston makes his first and last meet with Müller when he sees him playing in a poker game with Landon Ricketts, Manolo Santander and Sanchez at the saloon in Chuparosa. Müller appears to be on tilt after Ricketts rakes in a large pot, during which Ricketts offers John to join the game, who promptly does so. After a few rounds, with Müller making comments hinting that he believes John and Ricketts are colluding, John glances over at Andreas and then looks down at his own cards. Andreas then accuses John of looking at his cards, calling John "a fucking cheat", with John denying the allegations and both him and Ricketts telling Muller to calm down. The situation escalates to the point where Müller then draws his gun and stands up, aiming it at John. As soon as he pulls out his weapon, John and the others at the table stand up and aim theirs as well. John has his aimed at Müller, while Sanchez has his aimed at John. Ricketts has his weapon aimed at Müller, with Manolo Santander aiming at Ricketts. They reach what Ricketts calls an impasse (what would today be called a "Mexican Standoff"), and eventually Müller decides that he and John will Duel for the chips in the pot with Sanchez as his second. Like with all compulsory main storyline duels, there is no way to disarm him. After instruction from Ricketts, John makes quick work of Müller. John and Ricketts then go to have a drink, with Ricketts saying that "Mr. Müller is buying". Mission Appearances *"Lucky in Love" Quotes Trivia *According to the newspaper article released after his death, he hails from the German city of Nürnberg. *Marston calls him "Germany" when he tells him to calm down. It is fairly similar to Irish, French and Welsh, however Marston uses the noun version, and "Germany" is not his normal nickname. *Andreas says the word "Fuck" more times in one sentence of anyone in the game, saying "You fucking looked at my fucking cards you fucking cheat!" and the first thing he says directly to Marston is "You fucking cheat!" '', possibly because the word is derived from the German language. *He appears to have a grudge or hatred towards Americans, particularly when he says ''"No one steals from me, especially not an American!". He also calls John a "Yankee" several times. He claims to have no problem with Landon Ricketts, although this may be because Ricketts is a legendary gunslinger and Müller doesn't want Ricketts involved. *The player can kill Andreas while he is walking to the duel spot, but they will fail the mission. *Very rarely, there is a glitch where, when Müller is shot on the way to the duel spot, the characters around Marston freeze. The only way to escape this is to fail. *His name could very well be a reference to German footballer Andreas Möller. *Even if you fold on both rounds and Muller wins some chips, he will still accuse you of cheating. *The player can actually cheat against him by using the elegant suit but no money will be awarded. *Sometimes, Müller will carry a Semi-automatic Pistol to the duel. However, once killed, he will drop the Schofield Revolver. Gallery File:Muller.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love05.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love11.jpg|''"You fucking looked at my fucking cards you fucking cheat!"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love18.jpg|''"There is no more cards game!"'' File:Rdr_lucky_love19.jpg|''"There must be a name for'' this..." File:Rdr_lucky_love22.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love23.jpg File:Rdr_lucky_love26.jpg Rdr muller duel.jpg es:Andreas_Müller Category:Duelists Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor characters Category:Gamblers